


First Kill

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Child Assassin, Creepy Axl, Drabble, Gen, Red Alert - Freeform, pre-Megaman X7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was I supposed to feel anything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

Red dipped his head as he entered the darkened room. The hot, sour-sweat smell of discharged plasma lingered in smoke wafting around the one dingy light fixture in the ceiling. The floor was wet with orange-red coolant, pooling darkly beneath the face-down body of the reptiloid Maverick, Slithering Scalamander.

Axl stood gazing down at the body, guns in his hands, arms loose at his sides.

Red smiled at his protege, moving to touch his shoulder.

"Your first kill. How does it feel?"

After a moment, the younger Reploid looked up at his Commander, and gave an exaggerated shrug. "Was I  _supposed_  to feel anything?" He turned and left.


End file.
